The Love He Lost
by Metha S
Summary: Vanitas membenci hidupnya. Dia berharap untuk mati saja sekalian bersama ayahnya yang telah menelantarkannya. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu dengan Sora, temannya yang juga adik dari sahabat masa kecilnya. AU/OOC dikit/One shot.


A/N: HELLO! INI SAYA LAGI LHO!

BACA YANG DI BAWAH INI YA SUPAYA NGGAK KETINGGALAN YANG SERU-SERUNYA ^_^

Sudah baca fanfic saya yang judulnya Spring Sun dan Until We Meet Again? Nah fanfic kali ini ada hubungannya lho dengan kedua fanfic itu. Kalau ditilik-tilik lagi, dua fanfic tadi pun sebenarnya saling berhubungan. Hehe.

Nah, di Until We Meet Again, kita ketemu Axel Garland yang baru ditinggal mati abangnya. Saat dia sedang gelisah, dia ketemu Vanitas Ravenheart di kampus. Inilah kisah Vanitas yang begundal dan ingin ayahnya mati saja…

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID THAT, HUH?! /abaikan kalimat keduanya/

* * *

 **The Love He Lost**

* * *

Saat usianya enam tahun, Vanitas melihat ibunya dikurung di dalam peti cokelat besar dengan lili putih menghiasi penutup peti itu. Foto ibunya dipajang bersama gerombolan bunga putih, kuning, dan merah jambu. Xemnas memandangi foto Mum dengan sendu. Matanya yang berwarna emas terlihat berair dan agak memerah. Vanitas kecil belum pernah melihat ayahnya dalam keadaan sesedih itu sebelumnya. Tentu Vanitas sendiri sedih bukan main, tapi melihat Xemnas sedih? Rasanya itu cuma ada dalam mimpinya saja. Xemnas adalah ayah terbaik di muka bumi ini. Dia tegar, berwibawa, dan pemberani. Keadaan Xemnas saat ini seolah memberitahu Vanitas bahwa pria berambut perak itu bukanlah ayah yang selama ini dia kenal.

"Sialan. Kenapa alarm yang kusetel tidak berbunyi?" Vanitas, sekarang sudah berusia dua puluh tahun, merutuk di bawah napasnya sambil menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya. Ponsel itu mati. Berapa lama pun dia menekan tombol _power_ -nya, ponsel itu tetap tidak mau menyala. "Brengsek."

Dengan tergesa, dia mengganti pakaiannya, mengenakan sepatu bot tebal, dan melesat turun dari lantai dua. Bau alkohol menggantung di udara, sangat tajam sampai menusuk hidung. Kepulan asap rokok terlihat meliuk-liuk bebas. Baunya yang seperti benda gosong bercampur dengan bau alkohol. Vanitas nyaris muntah.

"Hei, mau ke mana kau?" tanya Xemnas ketus saat Vanitas mendarat tanpa muntah-muntah di ruang duduk. Berbagai botol beling berserakan di meja kopi ruang duduk. Asbak berbentuk kura-kura terisi penuh abu rokok dan puntungnya. Xemnas sendiri duduk di sofa kulit cokelat sambil menonton televisi. Rambutnya acak-acakan, cambang di wajahnya tebal. Jas hitamnya berkerut-kerut, dan dasinya tidak disimpulkan. Bisa Vanitas tebak, ayahnya lagi-lagi bolos kerja.

"Kuliah," jawab Vanitas singkat.

"Ya sudah. Pergi sana!" Xemnas mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. "Kalau sampai aku dengar kau terlibat masalah lagi, akan kukirim kau ke sekolah militer."

Vanitas memutar bola matanya. "Terserah, Xemnas."

* * *

 **~o~**

* * *

Berkat alarm yang tak berbunyi, Vanitas sukses terlambat menghadiri kelas Mr. Eraqus minggu ini. Pria tua itu cukup berbaik hati dengan membiarkannya masuk ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran, tapi dia juga menghadiahinya dengan segunung asesmen bodoh yang harus dia serahkan di pertemuan minggu depan. Kalau bukan karena pria itu sudah tua, Vanitas pasti sudah memukulnya hingga pingsan.

"Bos, bocah itu melihatmu lagi dengan tatapan kotornya," salah satu antek-antek Vanitas melapor saat jam pelajaran Mr. Eraqus masih berlangsung.

Vanitas mengerling ke arah yang ditatap antek-anteknya. Di seberang mejanya, ada seorang pemuda kurus kering berambut pirang madu. Dia mengenakan _sweater_ lusuh dan jaket _flanel_ bermotif _plaid_. Pemuda itu memberinya tatapan benci dan jijik untuk alasan yang Vanitas sendiri tidak ketahui. Nama pemuda itu Ventus, dan dia selalu membenci Vanitas untuk suatu alasan yang tak jelas.

Padahal dulu mereka bersahabat. Dulu. Dulu sekali…

"Kurang ajar. Apa maunya?" desis Vanitas. "Biar kuhajar dia nanti."

"Ide bagus, Bos," antek-anteknya setuju.

Tepat setelah bel pergantian pelajaran berdering, Vanitas dan enam antek-anteknya menyeret Ventus ke lorong di luar ruang kelas. Ventus menyorot galak mata Vanitas, mencebikkan bibirnya dan berkata,

"Menyingkir dariku! Aku punya kerjaan yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi tikus-tikus got bau tengik seperti kalian!"

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Vanitas menonjok pipi kiri Ventus. "Wah, wah, sudah besar nyali, ya?"

Ventus membelai pipinya, lalu meludah. "Urusi saja hidupmu sendiri, Van! Jangan ganggu orang lain!"

Vanitas menonjok pipi kanannya. "Rupanya kau benar-benar ingin dihajar sampai mati, ya?"

"Terserah kau saja!"

Vanitas meninju perutnya. "Kau ini… Aku heran kenapa kau seberani ini."

Batuk-batuk, Ventus menggeliat lemah. "Biarpun kau menghajarku sampai mati, itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah orang yang payah! Orang payah yang tidak pernah bersyukur pada hidup, yang mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri, lalu akhirnya jadi bajingan!"

"Keparat!" Vanitas berang, merasakan wajahnya dan sekujur tubuhnya mendidih. "Teman-teman, ayo hajar bocah sialan ini! Biar tahu rasa!"

Namun Mr. Eraqus tiba-tiba muncul. Waktu itu Vanitas baru saja menonjok hidung Ventus hingga berdarah, dan kehadiran tak diundang Mr. Eraqus membuatnya kabur tunggang-langgang seperti kelinci.

* * *

 **~o~**

* * *

Vanitas bersembunyi di lapangan basket kampus—antek-anteknya kabur entah ke mana. Dia sempat bertemu dengan Axel Garland di sini tadi. Axel bercerita soal abangnya yang sudah mati dan _bla bla bla_ lainnya yang terdengar seperti monolog dalam drama panggung picisan. Setelah Axel pergi, Vanitas sendirian di lapangan bersaput salju tipis itu. Dia duduk bersandar dinding pembatas lapangan, mendongak pada langit biru yang cerah sekali sampai membutakan matanya, dan mengingat-ingat masa lalunya yang menyenangkan.

Dulu dia adalah bocah kecil yang sangat manis—setidaknya begitu orang-orang selalu menyebutnya. Dia mewarisi rambut hitam ibunya dan mata emas ayahnya, seorang putra yang sempurna bagi pasangan suami-istri yang sempurna juga.

Dia berteman dengan Ventus Strife di sekolah. Dulu Ventus-lah yang mengajarinya cara berteman dan menikmati hidup selugu-lugunya selayaknya seorang anak kecil. Berteman dengan Ventus adalah suatu berkah tersendiri bagi Vanitas, apalagi setelah dia diperkenalkan pada keluarga Ventus yang begitu menyenangkan. Orangtua Vanitas memang mencintainya lebih dari apa pun, tapi kadang mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sehingga sering menitipkan Vanitas pada _nanny_ atau—setelah mengenal keluarga Strife—pada Mrs. Strife yang baik hati.

Awalnya Vanitas mengira akan beginilah hidupnya untuk selamanya—menyenangkan, cerah, bahagia. Namun semua itu ditampik tuntas oleh kematian ibunya. Ayahnya berubah menjadi sesosok pria galak tak berperasaan, orang-orang terlalu bersimpati padanya sehingga dia sering marah dan jadi agresif. Lantas, lambat laun, hal itu mengubah Vanitas lebih dari yang pernah dia bayangkan. Seperti ucapan Ventus tadi, dia berubah menjadi sesosok bajingan dan kehilangan segalanya—keluarganya, keluguannya, dan Ventus yang sudah dia anggap saudaranya sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi padaku?" Dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Semuanya kacau! Kurang ajar!"

Dia memutuskan mencari mangsa lain untuk dipukuli habis-habisan. Kalau di area kampus dia bisa kena amukan Mr. Eraqus lagi, dia akan keluar dari area ini.

Keputusannya membawanya berkeliaran di area pertokoan. Hari masih siang dan udaranya sedikti lebih hangat dari kemarin-kemarin. Sisa salju di genting pertokoan berguguran setiap kali pintu toko dibanting tertutup dan terbuka. Vanitas menghindari guguran salju itu, berjalan dengan langkah kecil sambil memasukkan kedua tinju ke saku celananya. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan ujung sepatunya yang berbercak putih dari salju di jalanan.

"Ups!"

Teriakan itu terdengar serentak dengan tumbukan singkat di keningnya. Vanitas mendongak, sudah siap menghujat habis-habisan siapa pun yang menubruknya. Ketika dia melihat sesosok remaja laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket berlapis-lapis dan memeluk karangan bunga lili putih di dadanya, dia nyaris berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu.

Namun dia menelan teriakan itu.

Remaja itu beralih padanya. Mata birunya yang sudah besar bertambah besar saat dia mendelik. "Vanitas? Kau Vanitas, kan?"

Vanitas tidak menjawabnya.

"Hei, sudah lama sekali tidak ketemu. Kukira kau pindah atau apa," lanjut pemuda itu. Rambutnya yang secokelat tanah pada musim panas bergoyang tertiup angin musim dingin. "Kenapa? Kau sudah melupakanku?"

Vanitas masih diam saja.

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. "Ini aku Sora. Kau ingat? Kita dulu sering main sama-sama. Kau, Ventus, aku, dan Roxas."

Mana mungkin Vanitas melupakannya! Sora adalah adik Ventus, anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang punya pasokan udara ganda dan tidak bisa berhenti bergerak barang sedetik pun. Begitulah yang Vanitas ingat tentang Sora setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Ventus bilang kau sudah berubah," kata Sora. "Tadinya aku tidak paham, tapi sekarang semua sudah jelas. Kau kelihatan kayak aktor film _action_ yang sering diputar di televisi! Lihat tubuhmu yang berisi itu, wajahmu yang garang, dan rambut berantakan seperti sarang burung itu! Kau lebih cocok main di film _Mission Impossible_ ketimbang berkeliaran di jalanan seperti ini!" Dia tertawa keras.

Tawa Sora terdengar seperti seleret ejekan di telinga Vanitas. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, dia meninju wajah Sora sampai pemuda tersebut terjengkang bersama karangan bunganya.

"Apaan, sih? Kenapa memukulku?" Sora protes sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah. "Aku, kan, cuma bercanda!" Dia memunguti bunga-bunganya yang berserakan, lalu menepis remah salju yang menempel di kelopaknya.

"Lebih baik kau jaga mulut sialanmu itu, Bocah!" hardik Vanitas. Orang-orang berpaling padanya dan Sora. Beberapa berbisik-bisik. Vanitas melanjutkan, "Kalau kau bicara yang bukan-bukan lagi, akan kukirim kau menemui orangtuamu!"

"Hei, berani sekali kau mengungkit-ungkit orangtuaku! Kau tidak tahu malu, ya?" Sora balas menghardik.

"Oh?" Vanitas menyeringai. "Kau mau apa? Mau memukulku dengan karangan bungamu itu? Lagi pula, ngapain kau bawa-bawa bunga orang mati begitu? Kau mau mati atau mau mengutuk cewekmu supaya cepat mati, ya?"

"Jangan bicara seolah kau paham betul apa artinya kematian!" Sora menjerit, menarik perhatian lebih banyak orang di jalanan itu. "Anak ini… Anak di kelasku… Dia meninggal. Lili ini untuknya. Kami sekelas akan menghadiri pemakamannya. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan kami semua setelah dia pergi. Sama seperti bagaimana kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Ventus, dan Roxas setelah orangtua kami meninggal! Yang ada dalam kepalamu hanyalah masa bodoh dan lari dari kenyataan! Oleh sebab itu kau menghilang, bukan? Oleh sebab itu kau berubah, bukan?"

Seolah baru saja ditampar berkali-kali di wajahnya, Vanitas merasa perih. Perih itu menjalar hingga ke dadanya, menyergap jantungnya sampai-sampai dia pikir jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Cih. Lupakan saja." Sora mendengus. "Lupakan saja kita pernah bertemu di sini atau bicara atau apa. Lupakan saja segalanya tentang kami. Teruslah hidup di kepalamu yang sempit itu dan teruslah lari! Dasar pecundang!" Kemudian dia berbalik dan melesat kabur.

Vanitas berdiri geming. Entah kenapa, dia benar-benar ingin lari dari segalanya. Dia ingin sembunyi, jadi kenyataan tidak akan menemukannya dan menghancurkan hidupnya lagi. Rasanya segala yang terjadi pada hidupnya sudah cukup menyakitkan. Semua ini karena cinta yang telah hilang dari hatinya. Ya. Cinta yang hilang, yang menjadikannya dirinya yang sekarang ini.

Pemuda itu menunduk lagi. Sesuatu terasa basah di matanya dan seperti siap tumpah ruah. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang melihatnya dalam keadaan ini. Jadi dia menutup matanya, dan berharap benda basah itu mengering ditiup angin musim dingin. Ketika dia yakin air matanya sudah kering dan lenyap, dia membuka matanya lagi. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah ujung sepatunya dan sekuntum lili putih—pasti tadi Sora melupakan satu kuntum itu saat memberesi karangan bunganya.

"Lili…" Dia memungut bunga itu. "Mum… Aku harus menemuinya, dan bilang maaf. Bilang, aku tidak akan kabur lagi. Yeah. Sempurna! Mungkin aku bisa ajak Xemnas juga."

Ada sesuatu mekar di dadanya. Seperti bunga, seperti air hangat, seperti… apa saja! Apa saja yang membuat dadanya terasa lebih ringan dan hangat. Dengan perasaan yang ajaib itu, dia bergegas kembali ke rumahnya, berharap ayahnya masih di sana dan mau menerima ajakannya untuk berziarah ke makam ibunya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, setelah ibunya meninggal, Vanitas bisa tersenyum lagi.

* * *

END

* * *

Sudah habis nih kisahnya Vanitas!

Tunggu kisah berikutnya ya. Kali ini siapa yaaa?

Yang sudah direncanakan adalah kisahnya:

a. Roxas

b. Ventus

c. Sora

d. Aqua

e. Eraqus

f. Kairi

g. Xemnas


End file.
